Truth between two drunks
by CrazyFanFicGurl
Summary: When Inu and Kagome get drunk at a party they concieve a child but at first dont remember it. Kagome finds out but isnt sure how Inu would react so doesnt know how to tell him. Rated for languge and fluff
1. Missed Period

The sun rose and made the black hair of a young girl. The girl looked up over her covers slightly thinking about the last week. She couldn't remember a bunch of stuff; she was drunk. She laughed to herself.

"Yasha wasn't that much better." She giggled to herself sinking back into the covers covering her head hiding from the day light.

"Kagome!" She peeked over the covers with no more then her eyes showing looking her window at InuYasha tapping.

"May I help you?" She got up her long T falling to the ground, "I gotta do something quick."

She went to her dresser picking out clothes. She got a pair of wore out jeans and a T shirt that said simply, "We're all bananas" She ran to the bathroom and took a pad sitting down noticing it hadnt come. A bit worried she went to the sink and grabbed a pregnancy test. It said she'd have to wait an hour and she was sure she could keep InuYasha busy that long at her house.

"'Bout time," The hanyou fell in looking up at Kagome, "You at this time of the month is like me at a full moon."

Kagome shrugged ignoring his comment sitting on her bed and looked at him smiling. _Oh i just want to pet those ears! _she giggled at the thought.

"Whats so funny, wench?" Kagome rolled her eyes she was in no mood for his names and it was just too early in the morning to deal with it.

"Oh just sit," she said without thinking as the hanyou;s beads pulled him to the ground,"Opps...sorry"

He sat up cracking his neck muttering to himself. "So what are we doing today?"

"Mmmh. Not sure. How about we uh,"

"You have no idea do you?" he looked at her. Since he came to live in her era life had slowed down and there was nothing to do for him. No demons to slay, no nothing, "Feh. Well we better do something tomorrows a full moon,"

Full moons were different here in her era though. A lot of girls found him cute but of corse InuYasha paid no attention to them, for every full moon his feelings were stronger then ever towards Kagome.

"Well," she looked at the clock she had only killed about 10 minutes agruing with him, "Tv! You're favorite show is on!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He knew something was up but didnt realluy mind watching tv for an hour.

He watched the TV as she watched the clock. Finally she excused herself.

"Be back in a moment," InuYasha senced detress in her voice and queitly followed her. Kahome looked at the test her eyes widening.

"You have got to be fucking kid-"

"Whats wrong!" InuYasha brust in hearing her voice tone.

_**Okay this is my first fan fiction so i need reviews to keep me motivated. And sorry about the shortness. **_


	2. The Testy Truth

**Okay so i didnt get ne reviews except one telling me it was a new moon not a full moon so sorry people, but i want to write more to this story and sorry the right now its moving along slow, but it'll spend up I promise. Review me with any suggestions, thanks! **

"Be back in a moment," InuYasha senced detress in her voice and queitly followed her. Kahome looked at the test her eyes widening.

"You have got to be fucking kid-"

"Whats wrong!" InuYasha brust in hearing her voice tone.

Kagome quickly looked up from the test and threw it into the tub and quickly went under the sink looking through things.

"Uh...You gotta be fucking kidding me that th-theres n-no towels! I thought i told Souta to pick up some at the store yesterday! UH! Th-that kid!" Kagome spoke fast with a nervouse chuckle as InuYasha looked at her unbelievablly.

"Mmmhmm sure and I dont turn human tomorrow," he rolled his eyes.

"Hehe funny, but really its nothing," she quicklysat back catching her breath and looked down at her stomach. _It is something. Worse i dont know whose something. _

"Feh," InuYasha sat next to her looking at the worried look in her eyes. _What the fuck is wrong with her! I know she get wierd this time of month but never like this, _he looked over at the tub, _and what was that thing she threw?_

Kagome saw him looking over at the tub and stood up and pulled him up to, "Come on I'll make you breakfast...Ra-a-men" She said into his ear smiling.

His eyes widened and ear twitched as he run ahead of her and sat down at the table and watched her cook seeming more relaxed. Humming a song her mom would sing. She looked up wondering how her mom was doing on her business trip in America.

InuYasha looked at her smiling sniffing the air. _Wow, she beautiful, smart and can cook too. One of these days i have to tell her. Its not like we have anything to do i mean we're in the freaking fuedal era there aint no demons. Maybe she could be my m-_

"Allll done Yashie boy," Kagome said with a smile interupting InuYasha thoughts, "Doesnt it smell good?" Kagome teased him swaying the pot back and forth in front of his face he just looked at her with a slight smile out of the corner of his eye. _Tomorrow. _.

"Sure does 'Gome now hand it over," with that he took it and ate it like the half dog demon he was, Kagome giggled to herself watching him. _Boy oh boy i cant believe how fast this guy eats. _

InuYasha looked over at her smiling and rolled his eyes, "So its already 3 o'clock what are we supposed to do?"

She looked at the clock surprised. It _was _three. "We could call Sango and Miroku,"

"Feh," InuYasha kept eating. All that monk would do is encourage him to do what he already was going to tomorrow, "They'll just bring the kids. Kagome, its Saturday they wouldnt find a baby sitter." (A/N I might make a story about Mir n San getting married n all this stuff but on with the story! oo i forgot to say Ka-19 inu-20 mir n san-20)

Kagome giggled again. Their kids were so cute, she wouldnt mind if they had to come, "Awe come on I already got the biggest baby here, you my 'yasha"

Kagome threw a hug around the hanyou jokingly smiling.

InuYasha looked up at her hair flying in his face, _I love you, Kagome. I really do, but right now i havent figured out how to tell you. _

"Feh," he took a smell of Kagome's hair and deeply sighed quietly, "Do they have to? Last thing we need is lercherus monks jonior, Jojo and that girl...uh you know his twin?"

"Ayame," she took his arms from around him and went to the phone and dial their number.

"Hello my beautiful Kagome, when and if we do come over would you like to bare my children?" Kagome smiled rolling her eyes, _Only ten and he's just like his father. _(A/n i kno it kinda messes up the story havin mir n san 20 n their kids 10 -ey- but its cute ok? Maybe to avoid the hellish years mir did some spell i realli dont kno but i think its cute.)

"Awe, Jojo I'm sorry its just-" suddenly Kagome flinched at a slight smach at the end of the phone line.

"Hey Kagome, how are you today? Once again sorry about Jojo i swear that kid is gonna turn into his father." Sango came on and they shared a laugh.

As Kagome explained how she would like to know if they could come over, but then Sango sighed.

"Sorry, Didn't we tell you about our visit to America? We're going to see an old friend of his. We gotta pack and-"

"Oh we'll help!" Kagome jumped at the chance, and Inuyasha shot her a look, _'Help?'_, "IT'd be great nothing else to do around here." InuYasha looked at her as if to say 'Help with what! Would ya fucking clue me in here!'

She hung up and looked at InuYasha smiling that she found something to do, "Help with what my_ dear _Kagome?" InuYasha said sarcasticly.

"Oh sit!" The instant InuYasha broke the chair and fell into the floor as Kagome made her way towards the door, "They need our help, they can have it."

InuYasha got up looking at her. _You know i have my own apartment and i could just go back there...but...I need to spend time with you._ "Feh, the things you put me thru!"

InuYasha and Kagome got into her truck and drove off to Miruko and Sango's house.

**THERE! I'm sorry if its kinda stupid, but it'll be better in the next chapter. Please Review i need reviews to keep my motivation!**


	3. Moving Pains

**Thank you for being my readers and starting next chapter if there is one i'm gonna put some of my reviews up here! Okay so enjoy.**

She hung up and looked at InuYasha smiling that she found something to do, "Help with what my_ dear _Kagome?" InuYasha said sarcasticly.

"Oh sit!" That instant InuYasha broke the chair and fell into the floor as Kagome made her way towards the door, "They need our help, they can have it."

InuYasha got up looking at her. _You know i have my own apartment and i could just go back there...but...I need to spend time with you._ "Feh, the things you put me thru!"

InuYasha and Kagome got into her truck and drove off to Miruko and Sango's house.

They were silent as Kagome drove once and a while waving to the people on the sidewalks.

"Do you even _know _those people?" InuYasha looked over at her as she did the same and shruged.

"Some, but its always nice to be friendly," Kagome giggled as InuYasha rolled his eyes and put his head out the open window and sighed deeply.

_Wow, it is a nice day but I dont think I wanna _- suddenly the car stopped flying InuYasha to his seat bumping his head and he shot Kagome a look.

"Hey, just cause you're half _dog_ demon doesnt mean you have to put your head out the window," Kagome laughed and got out the side door.

"Kagome!" a young boy came running up to Kagome throwing a hug around her leg.

"Hey JoJo, where's Ayame?" Kagome knelt down to his level.

"She's packing...no breaks for that woman! Work! Work!" Jojo walked away throwing his hand up in the air at his words, as Kagome just giggled and grabbed InuYasha's hand.

"Come on we'll miss all the fun!" She ran off still holding InuYasha's hand.

They entered the house. It seemed like they were moving not going for a visit. The leather couch was wrapped in plastic wrap. There was boxes every where you looked. Kagome took a step back; she couldn't see the stairs.

"Kagome! Mamma wants you!" Ayame came out of almost nowhere and surprised Kagome as she fell back into InuYasha's arms she looked up at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back just looking straight ahead blowing a piece of hair out of his face.

Ayame showed Kagome thru the maze of boxes to where Sango was as InuYasha went thru the boxes to find his own, friend, Miroku.

They found Sango in the kitchen sitting on the counter swinging her legs smiling.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango thru a wet hug around her friend.

"Sango, whats wrong?" Kagome pulled away from the hug and looked at her smiling crying friend.

"Oh nothing!" Sango spun around her hair flying with her, "Miruko went to America instead of his LM lecherus monk ya kno like AA weekend trip and found us a house and that monk just told me last night!"

Kagome looked confused and a bit upset cause she thought she understood, "So...you're moving?"

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes!" every yes just getting higher.

"Oh," Kagome looked down, she had wanted to tell her best friend she was pregnant and she couldn't when she was just about to move, but looked up happily, "Well where do we start packing!" she said with as much enthusaim as she could bare.

"Up stairs in the library," Sango began to push boxes out of the way carefully making her way to the stairs.

* * *

"Hey Monk," InuYasha found him laying on the plastic-wrapped couch half asleep.

"Whoa-wh-what!" The monk rolled off the couch and onto the floor where he snuggled up nicely and went back to his dream, "S-sango."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and sat next to him, "Mi-ru-ko" he shruddered he hated sounding like that but he was bored, "Honey wake up. I think i want for ch-children"

"Huh! Ok to the car!" Miroku woke up instantly pointing at the wall with his index finger. After about a moment his finger went limp and he looked at over at InuYasha who was laughing his head and ears off. "Fuck you, InuYasha." he muttered.

"Sorry, man, I don't go that way," InuYasha began to laugh harder.

Miruko smiled, "Well have you said anything to Ka-"

InuYasha put his hand over his friends mouth, "Shut the hell up she's here," he said in an exagurted whisper.

The monk just rolled his eyes "So you haven't?" he said muffled, but InuYasha heard him and nodded.

InuYasha got up and rolled his shoulders. _I will maybe tomorrow. I always feel more confortable on the New Moon. Weak, but confortable with Kagome. _

Miroku saw him thinking to himself so he tapped his shoulder and as always he jumped, "Whatca thinking?" The lercherus monk smiled.

"Shut up," InuYasha pulled away not knowing why he was even friends with this guy, "So where we supposed to go?"

The monk pointed to the stairs, "Libra-"

Before he could finish InuYasha was hoping over boxes making his way to the stairs as he got up with Miruko not to far behind he saw that the girls and the kids had beaten them up there. InuYasha looked around, like he never did. The walls were all shelves, but now were bare. In the corner was a desk with office stuff in boxes. There was a tiny shelf in the corner with younger books packed up. There was chairs here and there wrapped up and ready.

"You have one stuburn woman," Jojo came up to InuYasha as he looked down at him raising his eyebrow, "I ask her so pleasantly and nicely to bare my children she still refuses!"

"She's not my woman," _least not yet,_"but just leave her alone.

Ayame, Kagome and Sango began laughing as Miruko rolled his eyes.

"Okay!" Ayame jumped out in the middle of everyone,"You, fellow with the ears!" InuYasha stared at her.

"InuYasha," Kagome added smiling.

"InuYasha, you look strong, so u get the biiiig box over there!" She pointed to a box in a corner filled with lamps and lights, and for now reason InuYasha just threw his arms and obeyed, _I am here to help i guess and i'm glad she thinks i'm strong...smart kid. _, "Kagome, you get the box of books over there," Kagome ran off as Ayame continued giving orders to get the box.

"Jojo get the de-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" Before Ayame could finish everyone looked over at Kagome doubled over in pain, grasping her stomach. With books everywhere around her.

Everyone instantly came to her side especially InuYasha, "Are you ok!" he said his eyes traveling her body for injurys. Nothing. Kagome suddenly sat up breathing heavly. She put her hand on the book Terrible Twos No For Yous She wasn;t sure if she was ok. _What the hell was that! IT was just a shurge of pain nothing more, _she took a another breath in and out.

"Move out of the way!" Suddenly Miruko had a very serious look on his face as he leaned down onto Kagome's stomach he closed his eyes and thought intently to himself. He got up and put his hand on her chest and if he wasnt being so serious Sango might've slapped him. Finally he sat back and looked at Kagome with the utmost seriousness. "Have you had sexually intercourse with a demon or even," Miruko looked up at InuYasha for a moment and shoke his head, "or even a half demon?"

Kagome looked shocked at him, "What?"

Miruko nodded, "Will every one please leave," he once again looked up at InuYasha wondering if he should have him stay he once again shoke his head, "yes please _everyone."_

**Okay its kinda wierd but yeah please review n if they're nice I'll put them in with the next chappy! "Intercourse With Half Demons" I think that'll be the title cause Miruko will be explaining why it hurts n stuff but until next time! I'm out! XOXO to my reviewers so far!**


	4. On Monk's Honor

Disclaimer:reads from paper from lawyer...I, Caitie Holland, do not own InuYasha or any of the characters...throws papre away but some day i will own my own manga! mwahaha! gets taken away by people in purty coats mwahaha wait...lemme write the story first!

**Okay this chapter is like why its rated M. .** **Thanks again to all my readers and reviewers! Sorry i didnt put reviews in here right now but i will in one of the chappys.**

"Have you had sexually intercourse with a demon or even," Miruko looked up at InuYasha for a moment and shoke his head, "or even a half demon?"

Kagome looked shocked at him, "What?"

Miruko nodded, "Will every one please leave," he once again looked up at InuYasha wondering if he should have him stay he once again shoke his head, "yes please _everyone."_

Kagome watched as everyone obeyed Miruko. She looked at his face, he seemed more serious then ever as he watched everyone leave one by one.

"Don't you try anything, you monk!" InuYasha stopped at the door and yelled at him.

Miruko shoke his head, "I won't now go, i must speak with Kagome,"

InuYasha left and went downstairs with the others muttering to himself. _He **better **not try anything, he knows how i feel about Kagome and the moron's married._

Miruko closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, "Have you had sexual intercourse with a demon or half demon in the past week or so?" he spoke very slowly and seriously as he went thru the books KAgome dropped until he found one he was looking for. He put it on his jeans covering it with his hands looking at Kagome.

"You mean...sex?" Kagome looked at Miruko as he nodded. _Well, i know i had it, but I'm not sure with whom I mean I am pregnant, _"I'm not sure."

Miruko nodded understandable, "At the party last week I saw you hanging out with Koga," Miruko paused to see if she'd say anything. Nothing. "Do you think you could've been drunk and-"

"No!" Kagome suddenly came out of her shock, "I could've drunk a keg of beer and I know I would've touch him!"

Miruko nodded and bit his lip. _Maybe I **should **suggest InuYasha, I mean they were both drunk as hell. _He tapped his book and held it up to her. "**Pregnancy From Humans to Full-fledged Demons**"it read.

Miruko shrugged, "I got it when Sango was pregnant with Ayame and Jojo, and you can't exspect normal books at Monks R Us." he said lightlyer but still with his serious look. He put the book down between him and Kagome and flipped thru the pages and after a few minutes he looked up and noticed Kagome watching.

"What are you looking for?" she said not looking up from the book.

He looked back down and continued going thru the book until he got to the page he wanted to find. She looked at the page then back up at him once again in shock. "What the-"

"Half _dog _demons and humans," He picked the book up and read aloud, "Though half dog demons are most eficsinate a/n sry i cnt spell n i'm on wordpad during the new moon, there are occasions where they do engage in love and sex during their regular state. The woman if a human about a week after the intercourse will experiance sudden over wellming pains, because the child grows faster and only needs two to three weeks until labor for the mother. The child would turn out as a half dog demon if the father is one, but a human if the fa-"

"Whoa," Kagome stopped him right there grabbing his book and looking at him, "Are you saying that I had _sex _with InuYasha last week?"

Miruko shrugged this time seeming to smile a bit, "It is only a theroy." _but either that or Koga. _

Kagome sat back trying to take it all in. _**InuYasha's **kid? We were drunk but- _suddenly she passed out.

"Kagome!" Miruko screamed rushing to her side.

**

* * *

**

**"Hey 'Gomez!" InuYasha gave a druken chuckle as he took another sip of his drink looking at KAgome who was also drunk.**

**"Yo Yash!" They cheered their glasses both laughing histarickly. a/n once again i suck at spellin**

**InuYasha looked around and laughed, "Kagomesss, I loove you,"**

**Kagome laughed back, "I love you _too!" _**

**As they cheered again InuYasha leaned over and kissed Kagome deeply knocking her off her chair.**

**"To the room!" The two drunks went to a bedroom and-**

* * *

"Kagome! Wake up!" Suddenly Kagome woke up shaking her head and looked at Sango at her side and in the corner looked at InuYasha.

"I fucking trusted you! And what happens she fucking passes out!" InuYasha began to yell in Miruko's face, "What did you do n-"

"Sit," Kagome already had a headache she couldnt take the yelling, she looked over at Sango, "What time is it?"

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, _God, Kagome dont do that to me, you know i can't take it. _

"Wow," Sango's eyes widened as if surprised herself what time it was, "8, you should get home, take a bath, and go to bed."

Kagome nodded getting up. "Can I talk to Miruko for a minute though,"

"Oh no not without me!" InuYasha stepped forward finally recovering from his sit.

In a way Kagome wanted him to be there, but didnt. She shoke her head, "No, I want Miruko please,"

As everyone left InuYasha stayed behind the door listening.

"Thats not nice!" Ayame looked at him folding her arms in protest, "Don't do dat! Dadda won't do anything again!"

InuYasha looked at the little girl and sat down on the top steps looking at her.

"Miruko," Kagome looked around going closer to him, "It _was _InuYasha,"

Miruko's eyes widened though he knew it he seemed surprised, he nodded, "I assume you want it kept a secret,"

Kagome nodded. Miruko nodded. They had a secret as they left the room as the usually would.

Miruko looked at Kagome then at InuYasha yelling at Kagome asking her what she wanted, _I promise, on monk's honor. _He nodded putting his hand to his heart;

**Woot Woot this took a while to think thru i know its stupid but yeah! Thanks for all my reviewers I love you guys! Keep on reviewing! P.s if i dont update in a while its cause i got this test i haveta study for so luvyall!**


	5. Not A Dream

**I looooove my reviewers! Cookies for all! -hands out cookies to reviewers n readers- You guys are convincing me to keep writing fan fictions cause ur sooo nice! I have a lot of finals coming up so I'm supposed to be studying but shhhh! lol Here we go...**

"Miruko," Kagome looked around going closer to him, "It _was _InuYasha,"

Miruko's eyes widened though he knew it he seemed surprised, he nodded, "I assume you want it kept a secret,"

Kagome nodded. Miruko nodded. They had a secret as they left the room as the usually would.

Miruko looked at Kagome then at InuYasha yelling at Kagome asking her what she wanted, _I promise, on monk's honor. _He nodded putting his hand to his heart.

"What do ya mean it was nothing!" Miroku eyes widened and looked at InuYasha in Kagome's face and sighed, _If only he knew. _

"It-_was_-nothing! Sango's my best friend I aint gonna steal her husband!" Kagome looked him straight in the eyes, "Don't make me..."

InuYasha eyes widened like a little puppy, "Okay, Okay, I'm sorry!"

Kagome smiled and turned around and hugged Sango, "I'll miss you so much! We've had so many times together!"

"I'll call you every night! I promise!"

Miruko looked at them smiling and looked at InuYasha who was just rolling his eyes.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," Miruko smiled putting out his hand which once had a wind tunnel in it. Miruko remembered the day they finished off Naraku and smiled wider.

"Yeah," InuYasha took his hand, "Call ya some time 'kay?"

They nodded in agreement. Of corse they had times where they never got along but they were friends in the end and would never forget that.

"Awe after all you guys like each other." Kagome giggled hugging InuYasha from behind, "Come on we gotta go home before I get sick again."

InuYasha smiled looking at her smiling looking up at him. _I do love her. The way Miruko loves Sango. _He hoped her on his back and headed out the door both waving to their friends.

The ride home was silent. Every once in a while Kagome let out a sigh and looked out the window, but just kept driving.

"Kagome," InuYasha finally broke the silence.

"Mmh?" She said not even looking at him, she just kept driving and looking straight ahead.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he put his hand on her leg.

"Yeah," she let out another sigh looking out the window.

"I mean 'cause if you're feeling really sick i could come home with you and make sure-"

"We're here," she looked at InuYasha.

He looked out his window they were at his apartment complex. He looked back at her, "Ya need anything you call me ok?"

"Okay," Kagome smiled and giggled slightly, "So i heard theres an early new moon tommorrow around 5. So I'll see you for dinner then?"

He nodded, "At the Frap Cafe," he smiled, _Our favorite place. I'll tell her tomorrow._

"Yeah," she watched him get out and run into his building his long white hair trailing along behind him. _I'll tell him tomorrow._

He ran up the steps to his room. He went to his sink and brushed his teeth looking in the mirror, _I wish that wrench would tell me whats wrong. _he spat, _before dinner tomorrow I think I'll go down to the jewelers and get her a ring like these humens use to become each others mates. _He spit one final time and went to his room taking off his shirt and pants slipping into bed falling asleep almost instantly with the thought of Kagome on his mind.

Kagome began to brush her hair as she sat down to go to bed. _Wow, InuYasha's kid...I donno about this. I'll tell him tomorrow, I'm just afraid of how he'll react. _She put her hair up in a pony tail and went searching thru her bag. Miruko had given her the book. She pulled it out and opened to the folded down page and read.

"The child only takes two to three weeks to grow in the mother if she is human. Unless it is a planned pregnancy the father is likely to react badly to the fact that his mate or nonmate is pregnant. It is said that half demons perfer to become the woman's mate before concieving a child.It is said to be against demon religion." Kagome stopped. _InuYasha isn't like most half demons. He just isn't it'll be okay...I hope. _She shoke her head, "It will,"

She laid down and covered her head half hoping that all today was a dream. But it wasn't. It always will be true all because of some druken act by her and InuYasha.

**Okay so this chappy is a lil sad and boring and _very_ short, but i wanted to write one before my mom made me study for the exam from the books. Please review i need to know about this chapter.**


	6. What an Inu Day!

**Hey shhh it's like 2 o'clock in the morning! But I love all you guys! -hugs all reviewers and readers- thanks so much for being so supportive on my first fan fic! I'm so happy 'cause my computer's working again so I can write more at night shhh! He he luvyall! **

**

* * *

**

**"Kagome, I love you but-" InuYasha looked at Kagome as he took her by the hand and looked into her eyes as she put her finger to his mouth. **

**"Sh," she said quietly moving in closer, "InuYasha?"**

**"What?" He looked at her almost ready to kiss her.**

**"I can't be with you any more. I love Koga so save it." **

"Whoa wh-what?" Suddenly InuYasha rolled out of bed onto his hard wood floor, "Damn dream," he rubbed his head and felt he still had his ears and smiled.

InuYasha got up and looked at the clock, _Noon. I got five hours to get dressed, go to the damn jewelers, and get to the café **on time. **_He yawned going thru his clothes and finally picked out a pair of a black jeans and a plain white T shirt that was a bit tight so it showed his muscles. He slipped on his shirt and looked in the mirror, _I hope she got better after she dropped me off last night she looked horrible. _

InuYasha ran down the hall to the elevator. He waited a minute or so, _damn elevator. _Finally it came. _God Koga, _he looked in and saw Koga and his girlfriend making out in the elevator.

"Mind taking the next one?" His girlfriend shot him a lipstick smeared look dismissing him with her hand as he just grunted in discuss.

Without looking back he just ran down the steps. He got in his jet-black convertible and put the key in the slot. It wouldn't start, and InuYasha was getting pissed off at everything not working today. He hit his head on the car seat head pad. "Come on," he tried again and again until it finally worked.

He began to drive off as the wind began to blow thru his hair and for a moment almost forgot the world.

"Excuse me sir, please turn over," InuYasha looked behind him. A cop. _Just what I need. _He pulled over sighing.

"Do you know how fast you were going in a 50 miles per zone?" The cop took off her helmet reveling blue eyes with long beautiful brown hair with natural blonde strengths. She looked about InuYasha's age, maybe a little older.

He looked at her for a moment, and put his hair behind his ears, "No, but I assume you're gonna tell me?"

"Yes," she began to write a ticket, "Exactly 60 miles per hour. Got some place to be, buddy?"

"Going to the jewel-"

"What the," she slid her glasses down slightly looking at InuYasha, "Its not Halloween, bud so I suggest you take off those ears."

InuYasha sighed, "They're real."

The cop rubbed her eyes and looked at him handing him the ticket, "Just go slower okay?" _Maybe I shouldn't have had that extra drink last night. _

"Okay thanks," InuYasha took the ticket out of her hand and continued to drive as he looked at the clock. _1:30, she and Koga were a waste of valuable time. _He carefully made sure he wouldn't go fast so he wouldn't get pulled over again.

_Finally, _he thought as he slowed down in front of Jay Kay's Jewelers. He looked around. There was no where to park. _Damnit to hell! _

After about a half hour of looking he found one. It was near an alley so he was careful looking around the spot where he parked making sure no creatures would jump out. Before he got out of his car he put a baseball cap on to hide his ears.

"May I help you, son?" An old man came up to InuYasha as soon as he entered the store.

"Yeah," he looked around, "I'm looking for a mate ring…" he chose his words carefully.

"Uh well," the man scratched his head, "We have engagement rings. How's that for ya, sonny?"

InuYasha looked at the man; _I guess that's the same thing. _"Yeah okay"

The man led InuYasha over to a table covered with glass with dozens of rings in it with all colors of crystals and diamonds. InuYasha looked over it in awe, _I thought the shiko no tama was big. Wow…this is so fucking hard…_

"Who's the lucky girl?" The old man looked up at InuYasha.

"An old friend," he said simply continuing to look not noticing how long he was taking. Finally he pointed to a red crystal with a sliver ring line, "That one,"

The old man looked up at him surprised and went behind the register and got a key and went over to the desk and unlocked it and took it out and ran back to the register, InuYasha following him the whole way.

"That will," the man looked over his glasses at the register, "1,350."

"Dollars!" InuYasha looked at the man as he nodded. InuYasha went thru his pockets desperately looking for money and took out his card, "Charge it," _Eh that wrench is lucky I love her. _

InuYasha walked out of the store putting the ring in his pocket. The wind blew his black hair into his face..._black hair!_He looked over the sunset…_the sunset! _He shot a look at his watch, 4:45, he was gonna be late!

He jumped in his car and raced off not caring about his speed he raced to the café.

**EHHH this took a while and I can't write any more my fingers hurt! I love you guys! Next chappy "I'm late!" Kagome wakes up late and all that jazz. Until next time!**


	7. You're what!

**My reviewers are awesome! I loooove you guys! –hands out more fresh cookies- You guys have supported me from the beginning and am making me thing I can make another success but of corse I must write this one for you guys. **

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

Kagome looked over at her clock that had rung for about the 50th time, literally. She looked over at it her eyes suddenly widening become awake.

"Oh my god," she mutter getting out of bed and throwing off her shirt tightening her hair tie, "I'm gonna be late! Its already 4:00! Shit, shit!"

She ran over her dresser and picked out a red sweater, but it wouldn't fit. She looked down at her stomach, it had grown. She looked at herself from the side in her mirror, _Wow; I guess **they **do grow faster then regular babies. _She quickly grabbed the book and dropped it on the floor flipping thru it with her toe as she put on her mom's sweater that looked about the same as the one she was wearing. _About the second week suddenly the mother's stomach will begin to grow, _she looked at her stomach_, no shit, and the child will be ready to be delivered in about a week after the stomach begins to grow._

She flipped the book shut and looked in the mirror. With her mothers sweater you couldn't tell she was growing a half-demon child inside her. So she slipped on some jeans and ran down the steps almost falling. She knew she had to tell InuYasha today or never and it sure as hell wasn't gonna be never.

"Going out for the day!" she called not even looking at her brother as she ran out the door.

"Um…bye sis," Souta rolled his eyes and continued writing his report for school.

She got in the car and noticed something, _Awe shit! _She banged her head against the car seat head pad, _forgot the keys!_

She got out of the car and suddenly looked down, "Meow,"

"Awe thanks," she knelt down and petted her cat for having her keys and jumped in the car. She got in the lane heading straight for the café. She was gonna make it. She leaned back at a stop light and looked at the clock 4:45. She _might _make it.

As soon as the light changed she stepped on the pedel hoping she would go faster, but just came to another red light.

"Yo Kagome!"

Kagome looked over and smiled and waved. It was Shippo and his foster family, "Hey, how's it going?"

"Just fine! Mommy says we're going to the beach this summer!"

She smiled as Shippo drove away. Was she the only one not going on a trip of a lifetime? _Wait. I am. This little trip called motherhood and maybe…_she sighed_ never mind, InuYasha wouldn't want to be a father. He's always saying how being with me is so boring and at times he can't take it. _

Finally she ran into the café and so fast she ran into a long black haired man smiling.

"Hey Inu, sorry I'm late," she looked up at his smile. _What is he up to?_

"It's fine, to our regular seat?" she nodded.

They went to a seat in the corner of the café with one of the chairs against a wall and another against another table. Instead of a wall there was a huge window so you could watch people and the world pass by on a busy day as InuYasha did often to organize his thoughts. It was just a two-person table and InuYasha thought it was perfect for today. _Our special day, _he thought in his mind.

She sat down across from him instantly looking down and sighing.

"InuYasha," she said quietly not looking up.

"Kagome," he grabbed her hands and put her hair behind her ears and saw a frown, "What's wrong? Are you sick?" he said in a calm caring voice which made her half think it'd be ok.

She looked up at him and slightly smiled, "I'm not sick, I'm," she paused a moment, "Oh InuYasha, I love you."

He smiled looking at her, _she gonna say yes! I know she will! _

He held her chin with one hand and reached for the ring in his pocket with the other "Kagome, will you-"

"I'm pregnant," she looked up suddenly looked up at him as he seemed to push away slowly in shock, "I'm sorry I just can't go on not telling you and after all-"

She spoke quickly, but not enough, "You're what!" he recovered from shock beginning to stand up from his seat, "I can't believe this!"

**Okay I know you probably wanna kill me for stopping here but I need a nap I'll try to put the next chappy up tonight! 'Kay review plz luvyall! **


	8. My Dear Kagome

**DAMN! My computer had a meltdown so i have to write this on wordpad which means typos which everyone1 hates me so much for but oh well.**

"I'm pregnant," she looked up suddenly looked up at him as he seemed to push away slowly in shock, "I'm sorry I just can't go on not telling you and after all-"

She spoke quickly, but not enough, "You're what!" he recovered from shock beginning to stand up from his seat, "I can't believe this!"

"InuYasha wait!" She pushed her chair back and got up chased after InuYasha, "Please wait!"

"Why!" he turned around in the door way to the cafe and they both knew he was making seen, "So you can mess up my plans even more!"

"_You're_ plans!" she got in his face, "_I'm_ pregnant!"

"You're plans! I'm pregnant!" he imatated her walking out letting his hair flow wildedly behind him, after about walking about half a block he stopped and looked at her and she stared her eyes almost drowning in her own tears, "Lemme ask you something,"

"What!" she could barely breath.

"Whose is it? Miruko? Koga?" he stopped, "Thats why you needed to talk to Miruko yesterday, you slut!"

Suddenly Kagome felt like her heart had stopped for moment all she could do is stare at him then she let it all out, "It's yours!"

The he suddenly felt like his heart stopped, "What?" he said weakly.

"Yours you moron! If you let me talk I'd get to it! ITs yours! Yours! Y-o-u-r-s!"

All he could do is look at her, _Mine? I just screamed the hell out of her and called her a slut and its mine? This is...almost wonderful. _

"Don't you have anything to say!" she closed her drowing eyes for a minute, "SIT!" she said with all emotion but no effect.

He shoke his head and spoke calmly, "I'm human now. That doesn't work you stupid wrench," he added with a slight chuckle.

She walked towards him just letting the tears fall she looked up into his eyes, "InuYasha?"

He shoke his head, _I'm sorry, KAgome. I can't do this. _He began to run away and as he did so without him noticing the ring fell out of his pocket.

_What the, _she ran up seeing the bright light shining from the ring and picked it up and read the inscription, _To my Dear Kagome, whom to me was never a shard collecter but a love collecter. _Suddenly she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

She sat down alone on the had concrete sidewalk as it began to rain. She didn't care. She could care less. She held the ring to her heart sighing deeply.

InuYasha put up the roof of his car as he felt a drop of the rain. He looked into the mirror at himself. _I can't believe i just did that, **to Kagome. **_He sighed and looked back he couldn't see her. _I wonder if she went home yet. _he sighed even more deeply as he turned around and drove by the cafe. _Kagome! _he looked on the side walk there she was passed out probaly from the cold. Imetiatly he jumped out of his car and picked her up into his arms. _Jeez she is pregnant, shes heavy as hell. _

InuYasha put her in his back seat and put a blanket around her. He squinted to see what she was clutching in her hands, _My ring! _He reached into his pocket and noticed it had falled out. He sighed as he made his way home and carried her up the steps on put her in his bed taking a blanket and laying on the couch carefully seting the ring on the dresser.

He looked at her kneeling down by the side of the bed, "I love you, Kagome." He kissed her on the forhead and went to bed. Her eyes slowly opened. She hadn't been asleep since he picked her up. She smiled at him.

"I love you, too InuYasha." she whispered with a smile and went to bed.

**Awe now aint that cute and extremely _short_? lol Yeah i know it sucks but i wanted to make it so he drops the ring and at first i thought of him storming off, but too many people wanted him to react well to the pregnancy. Until next time I'm outta here! keep on reviewing!**


	9. I Love You So Much

**HEY! I have loyals fans out there i see from the reviews and you guys kick a$$! I love this chappy! Review and say if u want me to go futher into the story! Kay on the story. **

Kagome opened her eyes the next morning and squinted in at InuYasha still laying on the couch. His hair was still black so Kagome could tell it was still early. She rolled over and looked up the white cieling and smiled slightly.

_"I love you, Kagome." He kissed her on the forhead and went to bed. Her eyes slowly opened. She hadn't been asleep since he picked her up. She smiled at him._

_"I love you, too InuYasha." she whispered with a smile and went to bed._

She smiled and looked at the dresser; the ring was still there. _I meant it when I said I love you to him. Both times. I dont think he heard me either. _(a/n both times, last night and at the cafe)

"Eh, feh," she looked over at InuYasha rolling around on the couch becomeing tangled in the covers and couldn't help, but to smile.

She got up from the bed making it so she'd seem like a nice guest. I mean it was nice of him to let her sleep in the bed. She went over to the couch and sat down on the edge and looked at him. His black hair was a mess and all up in his face. His T was still a bit wet and his jeans seemed perfect. She sighed looking at him pushing the hair out of his face and looking at him, _He would be such a good father. So protecting and loving. _She sighed deeply again.

"Hey wrench," he smiled opening his eyes looking at her with her pony almost completely fallen out, "Morning," he smiled.

"Morning," she smiled back as he sat up busting her up on his lap sideways and looked at her.

"Are you okay?" he put his hand to her head, "Fever? Anything?"

She giggled. His hand felt so nice and warm on her forhead, "No, I'm fine." she looked away, "Thanks for last night."

"Anytime," he laughed slightly getting up carefully so she was left on the couch. He stratched his head, _Jeez we're both a mess, but as long as she's okay I'm just fi-"_

"InuYasha?" she looked up at him.

"Mmh?" he said with a smile still half asleep.

"Is it ok that I'm pregnant?" she had a worried tone in her voice as she looked away slightly.

For a moment he wasn't sure what to say but eventually sat down next to her and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear and looked into her wandering eyes, "I guess," now he looked away for a moment but then back at her, "It does seem strange that it's mine and-"

He was interupted by a deep sigh of hers, "We were drunk. We didn't know what we were doing. We just-"

"Needed a little push," he laughed smiling at her, "listen, I see you found my ring," he put her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "So what do ya say?"

She looked at him and giggled, "Say what?" she said teasing him. _Oh i just want him to ask the question! _

He sighed smiling, "Will you be my-" suddenly a brust of light swon thru the window and InuYasha's nails grew into the hands he was using to so delectly hold hers. Ears grew into the hair that was a mess to begin with. Then his smile completed the mix growing slight fangs he looked at her for a moment blinking.

She looked away, "You're not gonna finish are you?"

He just laughed taking her by the chin and smiling into her face as white hairs flew into his messy face he pushed them away.

He smiled, "Kagome," he touched her cheek causing her to smile,"will you become my mate?"

She smiled wider not believing what she was hearing. InuYasha his half demon self asking her to be his mate. She looked at him almost not knowing what to say. Well of corse she knew what to say.

"Yes!" she jumped onto him causing him to tumble over on the couch, "Yes InuYasha!" she looked down from ontop of him and went thru his hairs to find a smile never seen on this hanyou's face, "I will, i will become your mate!"

"Oh Kagome," he leaned up kissing her wrapping his arms around her and she began to laugh, "Whats so funny?"

"InuYasha, I'm already pregnant, lets not over due it!" she laughed kissing him back as he smiled, _I'm the luckiest hanyou alive. A mate and son a pup. _

Just then the phone rang and both InuYasha and Kagome were thinking the same thing as they pulled out from their kiss and looked at the phone, _Damn caller._

But Kagome answered the phone as InuYasha went to the bedroom and got the ring to put on his soon to be mate's finger.

"Hello," she said in a happy voice not caring who was calling.

"Hey!" she smiled even wider hearing the voice.

"Sango! I'm pregnant! I'm engaged! I'm ha-ha-happy!" Kagome stuttered as InuYasha put on the ring and went off to the kitchen to make breakfast. (a/n i know wow inu makin breakfast lol)

"Whoa...lotta info there," Sango was taken back by all this surprise.

"She's engaged!" Kagome giggled as she heard Miruko spout out in the backgroud.

"And pregnant!" Sango added to her husband.

"That I knew," there was a pause, "I'll tell ya later!"

"Ok..."Sango came back to Kagome, "So when all this happen?"

"Pregnancy about a week ago, and engagment just a few minutes ago and oh my go-"

"Chicken or beef?" InuYasha called from the kitchen.

"Doesn't matter," she called back rolling her eyes.

"Wait is that Inu?" Sango paused, "Wait what are you doing at his house any ways?"

"He's the guy and he took me home last night."

"So you and Inu? Wow, never saw that coming," Sango said sarcasticly.

"Well gotta go call ya later!" Kagome hung up and ran to the kitchen as she smelled burning ramen.

Kagome started stirring the mixture when InuYasha came up behind and hugged her.

"I love you," he smiled.

"I love you too." She looked up then back at her finger, "I really do."

**Okay this one you HAVE to review! I think this might be the end or I might go on or go to a sequel. Tell me what you think. This has been my first fan fic and its been a hell of a lot of fun! -hugs all reviewers n readers- u rox! My next story if no one wants to hear any more of this is:**

**"New Moon Objections"**

**When Koga and Kagome become engaged (yeah i know i love engagment storys) InuYasha is at first too stuburn to realize he love Kagome, but when the wedding is planned on a new moon will there be any objections to his feelings?**


	10. Part 2 intro

**PART TWO "Wedding Plans With a Touch of Labor"**

**Okay instead of starting a whole new story I'm just going onto part two for the sack of people who have me on their alert list so they don't have to change and stuff. Please recommend this story to you friends.**

**So anyway InuYasha finally popped the question and Kagome spat out the truth. They're mates to be with a few complications. From the appearance of an old friend to birth pains. ENJOY!**

**Once again all my readers and reviewers kick ass! I'm serious! I love you guys so I'll try to update regularly but I got finals too remember that!**


	11. Naming Contest

**Okay to part two of my story. You guys are wonderful seriously that review. Please suggest this to a friend and tell them to review and join the kick ass club!**

**"**Where are we going!" the impatient hanyou screamed as his mate to be ran down the hall way.

"To my house! I need clothes!" Kagome pushed the button to the elevator, "I need to get my own clothes,"

"You could just wear mine!" InuYasha ran after her as he was still putting his own shirt on.

"Yeah, but I also just wanna go home is that a crime!" _Poor Souta he was left alone for night. I'm such a horrible sister._

"Okay, okay." He caught up with her, _Koga better not be in the elevator again. _

The elevator opened and Koga's girlfriend was there, but before he could say anything Kagome jumped in pushing the bottom floor button.

"Hey mutt," she looked at him her red fiery hair flying in her face.

"His name is InuYasha and he's not a mutt," Kagome looked at her.

"Yeah? Says who?"

"ME!"

"Yeah, that makes a _big _difference," she rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It doe-" the door opened as she hopped out, InuYasha looked up at the floor number, _3, Koga's go figure._

They finally got to their floor and Kagome ran out.

"Kagome, wait!" InuYasha ran after her as she jumped in his car, "I have the keys for god's sake!"

"Then hurry up!" she tapped the dash bored impatiently.

InuYasha and Kagome went to Kagome's house and there was a dark blue jeep in the driveway. Kagome looked at the car slowing down as she drove in, _Oh god, no._

_What's wrong all of a sudden, _InuYasha looked at Kagome's worried expression.

"Souta, we're home," Kagome peeked in slowly opening the door.

"We're?" she smiled hearing Souta's voice coming from the living room as she went in InuYasha follow, "Did you bring InuYasha home?"

"Yeah," she smiled, _Okay, maybe he isn't here, _"I've got great news! InuYasha propos-"

"Who? Kagome, is that you?" Kagome took a step back, "What happened?"

InuYasha stepped forward, "Who _are _you?"

The man turned the corner and went to hug Kagome, but InuYasha stepped in front, "I'll ask one more time, who-are-you?" _Who does this guy think he is?_

"Hojo, Kagome's boyfriend; we went steady, but then some guy caught her heart and she had to go away for the sum-"

InuYasha looked back at Kagome then at Hojo, "Well guess what buddy? We're engaged!"

"Wow," Hojo looked behind InuYasha to Kagome who was now smiling showing him the ring, "talk about awkward."

"Yeah, buddies now leave." Immediately Hojo slipped around the two and got to the door and left taking a last look at Kagome.

"So anyways," Kagome said trying to rise back the excitement back to her voice.

"You're engaged!" Souta ran over and looked at Kagome's ring.

"Yep," InuYasha said half smiling; _who did that guy think he was? Just coming in and-_

"And I'm pregnant too!" InuYasha's thoughts were interrupted by Kagome's now happy again voice.

"What's the name gonna be?"

Kagome looked up at InuYasha, "What's its name gonna be? I know it's a boy, because I read this morning they make the stomach grow in the second week,"

"But you're not grow-"

Kagome held up her sweater letting her now even fatter stomach show.

"Oh how about…"

**Okay this a contest email me at with a name! The one I like da best gets to have their son named it! Come people put yo thinking caps on!**


	12. A Wedding?

**Okay I couldn't take not writing so I decided on Kin Taro apparently it means "golden first born son'. Thanks kt! It's a combo of what she gave me! I think its cool and just so ya know I think it pronounced just like it looks. So on with the story. **

"Kin Taro," InuYasha looked down at Kagome.

"Awesome!" Souta burst in, "Have you told mom yet?"

"No, we'll call her tomorrow," Kagome grabbed InuYasha's hand smiling; "I gotta go change."

She ran upstairs as she dragged her mate to be with her. When they got up InuYasha collapsed onto the bed as Kagome went thru her dresser looking for a shirt that fit.

"Oh InuYasha!" she squealed sitting on the bed next to him she laid down putting her head on his chest looking up at him, "Is there gonna be a wedding?"

He looked at her, "A what?"

"A wedding! Ya know with all of our friends and family!"

"You mean a ceremony? Yeah." InuYasha looked up at the ceiling, _what's the big deal as long as she becomes my mate._

"When are we going for the outfits? Get you a nice tux and me a dress"

"What does it matter what we wear?"

Kagome stood up and spun around her new loose shirt lifting up showing her big stomach; she was due in a matter of days. "Come on! Let's make this big! I sure as hell ain't going to college with our baby! We can use my tuition money."

InuYasha sat up and stared at her, "Big? Whose gonna marry a half demon and a priestess? No priest that's for sure."

Kagome rolled her eyes then suddenly started jumping up and down smiling, "Miroku! He's a monk! He can-"

"No! No! Not that monk! No!"

"But he's our only hope!"

InuYasha sighed slouching back into the bed cushion, _she right, but he would probably make some stupid comment. _"Fine."

"What about our outfits?" Kagome's eyes began to glow as she imagined herself in a long white dress line with crystals to match her ring.

"Jeans and T shirts." InuYasha looked up at her face.

"You sit!" she watched him sink into her bed.

"What the fuck was that for!" he cracked his neck glaring at her.

"Listen, I want you to wear a nice suit! I'll get a nice dress and we'll look _nice._"

"Okay, okay." The hanyou cracked his neck again not wanting to be sat again for arguing, "So when are we going for this dress?"

"Tomorrow!" she spun around imagining herself in her dress.

"Tomorrow?" he repeated, "When? I need to sleep tonight,"

Kagome stared at him she was talking about their wedding and he was thinking about sleep. "Ya know I worry about your sleep?" She laughed sitting next to him and kissing him on the lips lightly, "I just want this big ok?"

He smiled, "Ok," he kissed her again, "but do I have to wear a suit?"

She pulled out and looked at him, "Yes!"

"Why? I mean you're wearing a dress 'cause you _want _to!_"_

"And you're wearing one 'cause I want you to!" Kagome laid backed and sighed.

InuYasha laid next to her rubbing her stomach, "Fine, fine." He said soothingly as they both drifted off to sleep tired from arguing.

**Omg soooo sorry for not updating. I had part of this on my computer and it had another melt down and I didn't wanna restart it. Sides I had a report. I made it short cause so many people were bugging me to update so I wanted to ASAP. Some one asked me where kikyou is. She might be showing up in a way but I'm not sure about that part yet! Keep reviewing and I see I had new reviewers! Remember u guys kick ass!**


	13. Forever and ever

**HEY Wow…I actually don't really have something to say here…well keep reviewing in the kick ass club!**

Kagome rolled over into InuYasha's arms as she listened to her cell phone ring. InuYasha opened his eyes opened slightly as he stroked his mate-to-be's hair as he looked at the clock smiling. They had actually slept until the next day. Carefully he reached over Kagome's slender body and picked up her phone.

"Kagome!" it was Miroku, "You're engaged!" InuYasha couldn't help, but to laugh. Miroku sounded some giddy school girl. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome's asleep," InuYasha said carefully not to wake up the woman who lying in his arms as they spoke, "Yeah we are."

"I told you! Don't you fucking say I didn't tell you it wouldn't be ok if you told her!"

"Yeah, I know," InuYasha got up slowly putting a blanket over Kagome, "Hey this is her idea, so I gotta ask." InuYasha looked at her as he closed the door carefully going downstairs to the living room.

"What! Anything for Kagome," there was a pause and Miroku could feel a glare thru the phone, "or you."

"No priest in his right mind would marry a half demon and a priestess, so she was wondering if you would do it."

Miroku smiled, "Really?"

"It was _her _idea remember that, and if you make _any _comments I will personally stop the ceremony-"

"Don't worry I'll control myself," Miruko laughed, "I'll try," he added quietly laughing harder.

"You better!"

"As the minister I have the right to make _one_ comment."

InuYasha rolled his eyes sitting on the couch turning on the TV just beginning to flip thru the channels. Suddenly a wedding tux commercial came on. Instantly InuYasha hung up and watch intently the commercial.

"With that," a long blonde haired girl came on the TV in a wedding dress in a seen set up to look like a wedding, as InuYasha didn't even notice the house phone ring, "I would have to say 'I don't!" She threw her bouquet of flowers to the poor guy's feet as she ran off.

"With that suit I would've too," the preacher stepped forward in a deep voice, "You need to look _good_ for your big day or the answer might be _bad_."

"But where do I go!" the groom turned desperately to the preacher as the camera zoomed in on his face.

"Greg and Son's Suits turning I don't into and I-I-I-I- do!"

InuYasha turned off the TV. "Feh," _**Kagome** wouldn't be like the bitch on TV. Right? We'll have to go there I guess. _

"InuYasha! InuYasha! Oh my God I just thought of something!" Kagome came stumbling down the stairs.

"What?" InuYasha looked at her not moving from his spot on the couch.

"Its bad luck to see a bride before the wedding!"

"So? It can't be all that good to get married to a demon either."

"_Half _demon," Kagome said more reminding herself then InuYasha, "So I'll go shopping for my dress with Sango and you go with Mi-"

"No!" InuYasha stood up and ran over to the stair where she was standing.

"Come on Inu I already called, well he called, but still!" Kagome wined, "Its not like he never picked out a suit before he _is _married remember that!"

"Awe come on!" InuYasha looked at her as she curved her mouth about to say the worse word to his ears, "Okay! Okay! I better get something on the wedding night," he trailed off muttering.

"What?" she said hearing him half smiling. _He already got **something. **I **am **pregnant._

"Nothing! So when are they coming?"

"As soon as possible, they said they'll catch a plane tonight!" she squealed happily. _Maybe I could get a dress like Sango did; she was so pretty!_

"Kagome," InuYasha stepped forward looking at Kagome his a few strands of hair flying into his face, but ignored them.

"InuYasha," she looked up at him.

"I love you," he smiled going closer to her face.

"Yeah," she moved closer to him still looking up at him, "I love you too."

He picked her up by her hips and she smiled as her bare feet left the cold ground of the stairway.

"Forever," he looked into her eyes.

"And ever," she said as pulled her into a kiss feeling her stomach where he knew was a growing a son, a pup and most importantly a part of his future with Kagome.

**THERE! This chappy is kinda messed up, but yeah. I like how it ended. Next chappy will explain her and Sango going shopping for a dress. I don't feel like going thru the rest of this day its boring. Thanx for the reviews!**


	14. Picking Up

**Okay I got reviews so say go on! I guess I owe it to ya to keep going since I didn't write for a while, while I was waiting for names. –hugs reviewers n readers- sorry I'm out of cookies.**

"Oh Kagome," Sango thru a hug around her friend as they got off the plan,"I'm so happy for you!"

"I know I'm just so"

"He did!" Kagome was interrupted by Ayame hopping off the plan yelling at her brother who was running ahead.

"No I didn't!" Jo Jo ran faster.

"Whoa, whoa, nobody did anything!" Miroku ran passed his wife and Kagome, "Hey InuYasha," he said breathlessly passing InuYasha to get his kids.

"Hey," InuYasha laughed slightly watching him run.

"Check his pockets! He took the last peanut bag!" Ayame stopped and pointed to her brother.

"Okay, okay," Miroku caught up with his children bending over breathlessly, "Empty your pockets Joe."

Jo Jo reluctantly pulled his jean pockets out to reveal a bag of peanuts.

"See!" Ayame said as her father took the peanuts from him and gave them to her.

Sango rolled her eyes looking back at her friend as they began to walk to the car with their bags, "Just be glad you're not having twins."

"Yeah, well I'm having InuYasha's kid," the two laughed.

"So when do want to go for your dress," Sango smiled like she was going for her own her own dress all over again.

"Lets go to my house and settle you in, and go tomorrow" Kagome smiled this was actually happening. She was getting married to InuYasha. She was going to have InuYasha's kid. They were gonna have a life together.

"So when's the wedding itself?"

"Well today's Wednesday so if every goes ok maybe Saturday," Kagome and Sango smiled from ear to ear.

"So InuYasha," Miroku looked over at his friend a kid in each hand, "You're engaged and she's pregnant. Welcome to the club." He laughed.

"What club?" Jo Jo looked up at his dad.

"It's a figure of speech you moron," Ayame popped a peanut in her mouth.

"Don't call me a moron!"

"Hush!" Miroku said harshly looking down at each of them as they instantly silenced and continued walking.

"Yeah, it's something new," InuYasha looked ahead at Kagome and Sango talking and giggling.

"'Something new'? At time it'll be hell on earth!" Miroku looked at him.

"Dadda don't say that!" Ayame scolded.

"Sorry," Miroku looked ahead at his wife and sighed deeply, "Sometimes after a stressful day you'll come home and she'll be there and just maybe"

"Miroku, I get it, plus your kids are here," InuYasha rolled his eyes as they reached Kagome's mom's van.

The kids got in the very back still not really speaking, but fighting about something new. Kagome got in the driver's seat as InuYasha got in passenger's seat. Sango and Miroku got into the middle seat.

"So what are ya gonna name it?' Ayame hopped up and down in their seat once they got onto the main road.

"Kin Taro," InuYasha said looking out the window.

"So it's a boy?" Jo Jo hopped up happily that in a few years he might have a new friend.

"Yep," Kagome said proudly as she took a turn onto a road leading to their house.

"Oh boy," Ayame sighed, "just what we need another stupid boy."

"Hush," Sango put her finder to her lip turning around and quieted her daughter.

Kagome laughed as Sango and Ayame argued slightly. InuYasha looked over at her.

"Kagome?"

"What?"

"Promise me, Kin Taro won't be a fussy a kid," he said really hoping she would.

"Hey, he has your jeans _and _mine; he has to be a little stubborn," she continued giggling as they pulled in her driveway as Souta came running out to help with their bags.

"Are you saying I'm stubborn?" InuYasha looked at Kagome as he put three bags over his shoulder.

"Maybe," Kagome grabbed one and ran inside InuYasha following her.

Miruko looked up at the evening sun and sighed deeply and then looked at his wife, "Don't you ever wonder where we'd be without each other or without them?"

"Well," Sango smiled picking up a bag, "Without them we wouldn't really know each other and without me" Sango giggled.

"Yes?" Miruko handed bags to Ayame and Jo Jo not taking his curious eyes off Sango.

"You'd still desperately be trying to find some woman to bare your children."

Miruko nodded almost laughing as they made their way into Kagome's house putting their bags down on and by the side table. Kagome showed them to a little room beside the living room that two beds. Ayame and Jo Jo weren't too thrilled about sharing a bed so Sango had to sleep with Ayame and Jo Jo would sleep with Miroku. After putting their stuff in a trunk they all decided to go to bed.

**Okay so the ending is stupid but I think it turned out decently please review!**


End file.
